thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Misery
Misery (also referred to as the girl with no soul) is a Ventus Spatterix that belongs to Firestormblaze. She acts as one of his main Guardian Bakugan. Information Misery is a striking opponent with bat-like body structure that rouses fear in the eyes of even the bravest Bakugan. Shielded wings act as a battering ram to plunge at adversaries with impeccable accuracy. Her razor-sharp claws and spiked horn give the final blow to targets within her reach. Personality Misery is a true fiend. She uses both flirtatious and diabolically cruel methods to get what she wants. She has neither pity nor mercy towards those she considers treasonous or inferior; and will only tolerate the best. Misery has a distinct lack of empathy, but this is considered to be her greatest strength, as she has no qualms about killing, nor refusing to holding back. Misery uses everyone as pawns and manipulates them as she sees fit. She is fickle, and has a twisted sense of love for her brawler, and will do anything for him; during rare occasions she acts flustered around Firestormblaze, hinting at feelings towards him that go beyond loyalty. She is very flirtatious and sexually teasing, and makes provocative and suggestive remarks to both her enemies and allies. Family and Relationships Arashi Misery loves to taunt and poke fun at Arashi, even making suggestive remarks, such as stating that Arashi had a crush on her. Unlike Arashi's hatred for her, Misery does not seem to hate Arashi as much as she does enjoy toying and mocking her. History 'Ability Cards' *'Sweet Misery': Amplifies Misery's abilities times two, and halves the damage of her opponent's. *'Jinx': Switches abilities with her opponent. *'Pure Hatred': If Misery is below her base level, subtract 300 Gs from the opponent and an additional 300 every time an ability is nullified, reflected, or activated. *'Soulless Vibe': If you have more than one opponent, the one with the lowest Gs is transferred to you and an ally Bakugan. *'The Blood of Many': Nullifies non Ventus Bakugan's abilities, and makes them unusable for the rest of the battle. *'Requiem': Allows Misery to use any ability or gate card of an opponent. Previously used in another battle or un set/activated in the current battle. *'Prominent Act': Reverses as well as doubles, the effect of an opponent's abilities, and gates. *'Raining Blood': Subtracts 700 Gs from the opponent. *'Soulstruck': Misery's abilities cannot be nullified for 3 turns. *'Sealed Fate': Enables Misery to activate End Game mode abilities. *'Bullet Seal': Negates opponent's abilities and gates. If this ability is nullified or reflected, the your opponent's lose 800 Gs each, and Misery gains double their loss. *'Heartless Song': Combines Misery with another Bakugan (must be compatible) to form Ragnarok with a doubled base power level. *'Agonizing Pain': If Misery's abilities or gates in battle are nullified or reflected, you may nullify all of your opponent's previously used abilities and avoid their effects completely; as well as reactivate your gate card. *'Instant Paralysis': If your opponent's Bakugan have combined, you break apart their combination, lower their Gs to your base level (or theirs, which ever your choose), and nullify their abilities for this round. If this ability is nullified, reflected, or avoided, Misery sends one of their allies to fight on her side. *'Dead weight': Sacrifices an ally Bakugan, and transfers double their Gs to Misery. *'Bloodthirst': Adds your opponent's Gs to Misery. *'Friendly Fire': If an ally Bakugan has less Gs than Misery, they lose the battle. If an ally Bakugan has Gs equal to or higher than Misery, the opponent's lose 3 turns. *'Amplified Hatred': Removes any particular ability from play. Nullifies any other ability with the same effect. *'Antidote': Reflects the opponent's ability. If you cannot reflect their ability, Misery gains 1000 Gs. *'Solo Card': Revives the effect of a destroyed Gate Card. *'Divide and Conquer': Splits Misery into 4, with her same G-Power. *'Colossal Thunder': If the opponent has a higher G-power than Misery, the opponent is not allowed to summon any more Bakugan. *'Dying Skies': If Misery has less than 1000 Gs her current Gs are raised to equal her opponent's. This ability can only be nullified by Ventus Bakugan. *'Merciless Winds': The opponent can't activate abilities. *'Race To Oblivion': The opponent's G-power is halved and they can't use Support Pieces. *'Trap Zone': The opponent's power is dropped to 500 Gs. *'Infernal Blow': Nullifies the opponent's abilities, and doubles Misery's current G-Power. *'Infinite Slash': Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent. *'Blood Lust': The opponent can only use one ability per turn. If this ability is nullified your opponent loses 1000 Gs. If this ability is reflected, Misery can chose one of their gate or ability cards to be nullified. *'Crimson Curse': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and replaces it with yours making it unable to nullify. 'Fusion Ability Cards' End Game Mode *'Omega Killswitch': Drops the opponent's power level below 0. *'Murderous Intent': If your opponent has 2000 Gs or more, you subtract 1000 Gs, and skip 2 turns. You can sacrifice half of your Gs to skip another turn. *'Devil's Cry': Transfers half of the opponent's current G-Power to Misery, and then doubles it. 'Gate Cards' *'Damnation': The opponent's G-Power cannot exceed 1000 Gs. If their base level is at 1000 Gs or higher they lose half. *'Hell and Back': If Misery or an ally Bakugan has had less than 600 Gs at any time this round, they gain 1000 Gs each. *'Inescapable Doom': Misery's abilities cannot be nullified or reflected for the remainder of this round. If this Gate is nullified or reflected, your opponent loses the battle. Trivia *Misery is a special type of Bakugan that is able to use certain types of Fusion abilities called End Game Mode abilities. Gallery Anime Misery1.png Category:Bakugan Category:Firestormblaze Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Deuteragonists Category:Guardian Bakugan